Saving Remnant
by Unwanted-Fox
Summary: You would think that saving the hole ninja world from a evil rabbit god would be enough right? heh well not if your name is Naruto come journey with Naruto as he is asked to fight in a world that is far different from his own but yet has the same problems of good vs evil can he help this world find its peace or will it be doomed to fall into the shadows. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey all just a new story i had in my head that i want to get out don't worry that doesn't mean I won't release chapters for The Naruto x MLP crossover i am already doing just really want to get this story going as well i finally got my own place now so maybe i can stay on top of things and manage my life properly hopefully you will enjoy this crossover of Naruto X RWBY x3

This will have a smart and OP naruto BUT! He will more then likely not use all of his powers unless he feels he needs to or his friends were in great danger other wise. Also this will take place after the defeat of sasuke and has his new prosthetic arm from Tsunade but he manages to get the sage powers returned to him.

The pairing will be Naruto x Yang

Every ones ages will be modified just a tad bit

Yang - 17

Ruby-16

Jaune-18

Weiss-17

Blake-17

Naruto-18

Pyrrha-18

Enough explanations have questions leave a review and ask or pm me ;3 now on to the story  
( I will try my best to keep the chapters to a good reasonable length :3)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or RWBY they are owned by Masashi kishimoto and Rooster Teeth Productions.  
But i do own this story :3

Naruto was laying in his bed looking up at his ceiling he then looked at his new arm and hand he made a fist with it tsunade managed to make him a new arm with the cells of the first hokage. He smiled at how his life was going right now it was finally over the war the fighting the senseless bloodshed he finally accomplished his sensei's dream world peace. A single lone tear rolled down his cheek crossing each of his whisker like marks as he smiled brightly " I did it sensei I hope i made you proud" naruto spoke out loud alone in his room or so he thought.

" Indeed you certainly did" spoked a old man with a staff as he floated in mid air as if meditating. He had two seemingly glowing purple rippled eyes. His hair almost as spikey as naruto's but gray and shaded.

Naruto jumped up kunai in hand but his eyes widened when he saw the old man it was the sage of six paths. " Old man sage.. What are you doing here i thought you went back to the afterlife?" naruto questioned

" I did go back yes but time is different in that dimension one year there is only one day in this world. But that is not why i came here I have .. a request for you naruto and it is up to you to take on this quest or turn your back on it. I wouldn't blame you if you did since you just finishes saving your world.. But tell me .. do you believe in other worlds.. In different realities? " the sage asked

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed arms crossed and shrugged a bit " I can't say i have really thought about it but with all the things that happened I can't really say it's not possible" naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The sage smiled and then nods " well then naruto here is my request or more so favor i would like to ask of you .. Would you be willing to go to a new world full of soon to be darkness and chaos and save them from the same fate your world was almost forced to live in?" the sage asked waiting for an answer " But as I said before I would not blame you if you said no" he finished

Naruto closed his eyes thinking hard his face looking like that of a fox considering the whiskers and the half you his eyes made as he put his chin in the crook of his finger and his thumb. " I guess i could save them and then retu-" naruto started to say

" There will be no return if you decide to go naruto.. Once i send you all the power i have will be gone for ever and would not be able to bring you back " he decided to add to help naruto make a decision " I know I am asking for a lot from you but i wouldn't do this if i didn't force good results" he stated as he then closed his eyes and waited for an answer.

Naruto's eyes widened before he looked down and thought hard about it before he sighed coming with a conclusion " well it wouldn't be fair to deny your request since you did help me win the war and i can't say for sure that we are in one hundred percent peace maybe the villages will be after the beasts again who knows." he sighed before leaning back and looking up before he closed his eyes and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding " ok but i have some requests. " Naruto stated as he looked at the sage in the eyes. To which the sage nodded as if to say state the request. Naruto nods and begins his list. " I want every ones memory to be altered. I want it to look like i died in battle with kaguya and sasuke was the one to save the world.. I want all the tailed beasts with me so that his world stays peace full and i can give them a peaceful life that they never had. " naruto finished with a slight smile on his face

The sage smiled and nods snapping his fingers as naruto's body began to glow he soon finished and he had had a new alteration to his seal each fire emblem on the edge of the seal had the Miniature form of each beast tattooed into it before the sage then snapped his fingers again causing everything to fade black naruto was now in the middle of dimensions " Naruto I would like to thank you greatly for accepting my request i have more gifts to give you for gratitude of your choice. " he smiled and stepped aside it was both narutos parents who both smiled and ran and hugged him close and tight.

Naruto smiled and hugged them back hard as he could "hey mom…. Hey dad.." he smiled and continued to hug them

"Hello my son " minato smiled and ruffled his son's hair and holding kushina's hand before he then turned to kushina to see what she had to say

"My baby boy saving the world once again .. I am so very proud of you naruto " she smiled tearing up a bit. " i wish we could have been there to help you more " she smiled crying a bit

Naruto smiled " don't cry mom and don't worry I had you with me in my heart so in a way you were always helping me" he smiled.

Minato smiled " well here is our last gift to you naruto " he stated and handed naruto his famous tri pronged kunai.

Naruto smiled and took it before his eyes widened as a swarm of knowledge just rushed his mind. He had to shake his head to stay on his feet " woah.. What was that" he said holding his head

Minato smiled " that was all my knowledge on seals and how to use my famous jutsu the Hiraishin along with some knowledge of your mothers using her soul chains" he smiled

Naruto smiled before tackling his parents in a hug " thanks mom .. thanks dad i love you both" he smiled

Before he got a flick the back of his head from a all to familiar face " Dobe" smirked sasuke as he folded his arms and smiled at naruto

Naruto smiled at sasuke " What's up teme" he grinned reaching his fist out to bump fists.

The sage smiled " i have informed sasuke of your wishes and he has agreed to the terms as well " said the sage as he slowly began to become transparent " you must make things quick naruto not much time left" he finished.

Naruto nods " sorry about this sasuke .. and thanks for everything.. For being the brother i never had" he smiled

" tsh don't go getting all emotional dobe " sasuke smiled " don't worry i will protect everyone you have my word as an uchiha" he smiled and bumped fists with naruto as naruto smiled and backed away to a slowly opening portal.

The sage nods at naruto as he walked to him to be taken to the new world "one last thing naruto" he said before he snapped his fingers naruto feeling a flash of wind but blinked seeing as his clothes were now changed " woah" naruto said looking at his new clothes he now had on blue jean pants that were rolled up a bit at the pants legs with a orange and white stripe going up the side of them along with a black tank top shirt with his old jacket that he use to wear but was now enlarged and fitted him perfectly he had on black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them with the leaf symbol on them. His headband was turned into a belt tied around his waist the metal part being the belt buckle and his sandals were now replaced with chuck taylors but with a orange star on the side of them to match his outfit a chain hooked onto one of the front loops of his pants and continued to the back of his pants and into his back pocket showing it was attached to his wallet on his head he had a pair of orange and black goggles that were specially designed for him to see far away targets if needed.

The sage smiled " i have given you some clothes to make you fit into the world you are going along with a weapon that they use. The place you are going is called Remnant and the people that fight danger are the ones known as Hunters and huntresses " the sage stated " i can not tell you all of what to expect but i will say this stay aware of everything. " he said before he then poked naruto in the chest with his staff " i have given you the last of my power good luck and may your fate stay in your hands" he said before finally disappearing as naruto was sucked into the portal now in the world of Remnant

Naruto woke up laying in the middle of a forest he groggily got up and shook his head " ugh hope that's the last time i have to go through that" he groaned before he heard a growl coming from behind him he turned to look at what made the noise before he backed away seeing a monster slowly walk out of the branches its shadowy body sleek but muscular at the upper end it was a grim more specifically a Beowolf it drolled as it then growled and lunged at him naruto dodged back flipping before he took out his father's kunai and add some wind chakra to it throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at the skull of the wolf with a quick flash the kunai was through the wolf's skull and it came crashing down sliding limp before it disappeared in a black smoke. Naruto sighed and walked picking up the kunai before pocketing it " well that was weird guess that's what monster lye in this world" he then closed his eyes " hey guys you in here " he asked seeing hi mind set now a multitude of areas to fit each of his tailed beast's desires **" yeah we are here brat"** spoke kurama the nine tailed fox who was now in one peace again thanks to the seals. Naruto smiled and exited his mind set and started to walk through the forest. He heard a scream as he saw a blond boy go sailing above the tries naruto sweat dropped and blinked before he jumped into the trees and started to go in the direction of where he saw the boy fly to he then heard trees cracking and falling before he saw a girl with read hair dash past as fast as she could but followed by a giant scorpion like creature " well that's not good" he said before he jumped through the trees following were they were going he soon got to an opening looking at more people standing around one girl going off about can everying chill out he had to admit she was hot but he shook his head and focused on the danger at hand he saw a girl hanging on to a giant raven so it looked like " man this world just keeps getting weirder and weirder" he said before he saw the girl fall he was about to intervene but his fellow blond beat him to the punch catching her but seeming to forget they were in mid air and soon fell to the ground the girl on top of his back acting in his opinion sort of like a snob. He then heard the scorpion screech again before charging at the gang. Naruto pulled out his father's kunai again before he raised a brow seeing a girl in all back skirt with red trimmings and a red hood dash forward with a " is that a Scythe? And is it firing stuff " he said hearing it bang propelling her forward but being swatted back by a quick swipe of the scorpion's claws he winced at her taking a tumble back before he shook his head and saw enough before throwing a kunai right in front of the group causing them to gasp before a kunai landed right in front of the girl as the scorpion aimed to sting naruto acted fast using the hiraishin jutsu teleporting and grabbing the girl and his kunai before teleporting in front of the group causing them all to gasp naruto set the girl down who was blushing at being carried before running and hurling behind a rock which caused everyone to wince a little naruto just scratched the back of his head "heh sorry guess it would have been better to warn her first " he said before smiling slightly " that was awesome" the girl returned with anime stars in his eyes seeming not to be affected by the the sickness anymore.

" How did you do that .. who are you .. what's your name?" she asked in rapid fire at naruto who sweat dropped and smiled backing up a bit

Naruto chuckled " heh um questions for later but right now i'm going to take care of ugly 1 and 2 " he said pointing at the scorpion and the giant crow like bird flying at them

"Oh please you are going to need help killing those things so let's just run and think of a strategy" said the white haired girl folding her arms and flipping her hair back

" that does sound like a better plan to me" said the other blond male before he turned as if to run

Naruto smiled and ignored their voice before reached his hand out to his side and air started to focus around his palm before a blue ball like orb formed in his hand he focused more chakra into it making it expand before he dashed forward at a fast speed to which the scorpion swiped at him with a claw naruto tossed a kunai up teleporting to it and slamming the orb down onto the scorpions hearing it scream in pain. RASENGAN!" naruto shouted before the scorpion exploded into black dust. Naruto landed on his feet before he turned his head up at the giant bird flying at them the group could do nothing but stare in awe at what this single boy was doing naruto then crossed his fingers before speaking the words "Kage bunshin no jutsu" before a second him poofed into existence the clone already knowing the plan as the original transformed into a windmill shuriken and the clone spun and flung him into the air before dispelling the bird dodged slightly not thinking anything of it before it heard a poof behind its back and naruto crossed his fingers once again summoning three clones who all formed rasengans in their hands before they glided down towards the bird and nailed it in the back casing it to scream in pain as it fell to the ground being drilled constantly by the rasengans the clones and the original naruto had in its back before they all crashed into the ground kicking up a giant dust pile.

Once the dust cleared naruto was standing there just dusting himself off and picking up his kunai before placing it back in his holster and sighing stretching a bit he looked at the slack jawed group and held his hand up giving thumbs up " Problem solved" he smiled

Unknown to naruto he was being watched by a man with gray hair and a green and dark green suit with a nice green scarf tucked into his attire this man was Professor Ozpin who had a keen eye on naruto "hmm who's that boy don't see him anywhere in our database nor have i even seen him before or those techniques. 

A blond haired woman corrected her glasses " i don't know sir but i will find out as soon as possible" she said walking away

-back with naruto-

Naruto currently had the girl with the red hood swirling around him with anime starts in her eyes drooling at him " how did you do that is that your weapons ability or your semblance power oooh~" the girl shook excited before being picked up by her hood by the blond haired girl with purple eyes " down ruby down" she said to calm down the girl now known as ruby

The blond girls smiled " sup handsome names Yang Xiao Long but you can call me Yang " she winked at him being a bit flirtatious " this is my little sis ruby and our friends" she smiled before pointing at each one " that's jaune sort of a wuss if you ask me but he has a good heart i guess that counts for something"

" you know i can hear you right?" jaune said in an offended town.

Yang shrugged with a smiled before pointing at the white haired girl " that is Weiss your typical rich girl " she continued

"HEY!" Weiss growled

Yang chuckled " that's Blake the quiet one" she pointed at the girl with black hair and a large bow that felt like she was hiding something behind that bow

"Hey" blake waved slightly 

" the Redhead is Pyrrha " yang went on to say

"Hello~" Pyrrha smiled and waved kindly

"Aaand i have no clue who those two are but yeah now you know every one heh" she chuckled smiling at naruto interested if he would give his name

Naruto chuckled " heh well that was quite a introduction " she smiled before nora poped up next to him shaking his hand

" Hi my names nora and that's my best friend Ren we have been friends since we were kids" she smiled as he saw ren wave at the greeting " so stranger danger what's your name" She asked smiling at him shaking in waiting

Naruto smiled " heh My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he smiled and bowed slightly " nice to meet you all" he said

 **Aaaand that's a wrap for chapter one hope you all liked it and enjoy it hope you will leave good and helpfull reviews Please no Grammer natzis I know my grammer sucks and i will do my best to try and fix it so save your breath on the commenting of " Grammar is bad etc"**

 **Till next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again here with another chapter of Saving Remnant

Also i have a new Poll up on my profile give a look and a vote :3 its is asking the questions should i make this story a harem or stick to the single one on one lovers X3 Yang will still be my main focus but i have some cuties that i definitely want to throw in the mix if harem is chosen (whispers neo definitely being one of them *heart* )

Well on to the story and what not ;3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or RWBY they are owned by Masashi kishimoto and Rooster Teeth Productions.  
But i do own this story :3

Naruto was sitting in Professors Ozpin's office across from said blinking as they were in an awkward silence naruto because he didn't know what he could say to justify his being here and Ozpin trying to figure out this puzzle that is in front of him.

" So Mr….." Ozpin started but didn't really know his name quite yet

" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you can just call me Naruto" Naruto replied with a small smiled and leaned back relaxing a bit

Ozpin nods " Well mr. Naruto you put on quite a show there in the try outs though i don't have you in my system or assigned to my school. May i ask the reason that is and why you were in the field ?" Ozpin asked leaning forward and resting his chin on his thumbs as his hands were folded in front of his face.

Naruto smiled before chuckling and scratching the back of his head " would you believe me if i told you i woke up there?" he said trying to not spill the hole i'm from a different dimension theory .

Ozpin just gave a raised eyebrow to his reply

Naruto sighed and shook his head " of course it wouldn't be that easy but.. I can sense that you are a good man and that you care for what it is you are doing here. " Naruto said with a smile

Ozpin eyes widen a bit " You can sense that i am a good person .. what makes you so sure ?" he asks intrigued by what naruto was saying.

Naruto nods " well it's sort of an ability of mine you can say I can sense Positive and negative emotions. Of course emotions can change but most of the time it's clear as day if you have good or bad intentions. " naruto smiled finishing explaining

Ozpin smiled thinking to himself " interesting" before he was pulled from thoughts by naruto speaking again

" This may sound strange but. What i'm about to tell you must not leave this room " naruto said with a serious face showing he meant business.

Ozpin nods before he pushed a button on his desk and the room dimmed thanks to the shutters outside the windows closing and a small barrier was put up around the office

Naruto looked around feeling a change in the room he nods before he looked at ozpin " I am not from this world….. I am from another dimension and have been sent here to stop whatever huge threat that is to come to this world. I can tell our worlds are some what similar but at the same time completely different but I feel a great danger is coming and your world is far from ready for it." he said leaning forward and looking down at the desk 

Ozpin soaked in this information " Part of me wants to think you are lying but… I believe in you .. considering that i two can sense that something big is ahead of us and i don't like the outcome. But let me ask this " why would you .. come here to save us abandoning your own world? " he asked

Naruto smiled and lookes a bit saddened " every second i ask myself the same thing but… i guess the best answer i can give is .. that's just who i am.. No matter what if i can change the outcome of something and save lives then i will do it .. i couldn't simply sit by and know that i just let a world die… I know we are not comrades yet due to you barely knowing me but i think this still implies to everything .. it was a saying my teacher once told me . _Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum_ " Naruto said with a smiled 

Ozpin let the words echo in his head and he couldn't help but smile as well " sounds like a smart man to me " Ozpin complemented before he sighed and pushed the button again every thing going back to normal " well Mr. Uzumaki your secret is safe with me but in return.. I would like you to attend here .. sound like a deal?" ozpin smiled and chuckled seeing Naruto's dead panned face

" not school again " he groaned and seemed to want to just sink into the chair " Deal i guess … beats having to find a place to stay in a new place i have never been before " he smiled lightly 

Ozpin smiled " that's the spirit .. but the problem is putting you with a team.. All teams have been set but making a four man team would be unfair …" he said thinking out loud before going quite and thinking of what he could do.

"What about a team just of myself.. And i sort of just piggyback on other teams that need a extra hand.?" Naruto suggested before he added "hmm but i can see where it would look like favoritism but what if you test me put me up against a team and if i beat them on my own then that's proof i can handle my self and your out of the light of favoring one student over the other. " naruto added with a smile at his plan.

Ozpin thought for a second " alright i will put you up against a team from the second year students that way it's more interesting and helps prove your skills" he finished before he turned to the window " i will be announcing teams tomorrow that is when i will state your match. " Ozpin stated turning back to Naruto and smiling slightly " i wish you the best of luck mr. uzumaki follow Ms. Goodwitch she will take you to where you will be sleeping for the night " he smiled nodding a goodbye to naruto

Naruto smiled back " Spiral" Naruto said before walking to the door

Ozpin raised a brow " what was that ? " he asked 

"My team name will be Spiral" Naruto said with a fox like smile his eyes closed looking like a fox.

Ozpin smirked and nods before seeing naruto leave out the door.

 **\- A little later-**

It was a little later on when Ms. Goodwith showed him the ball room lobby " this is where you will be sleeping boys on the other side away from the girls when the time for sleep comes the showers are in the back by the locker rooms any questions?" she asked

Naruto felt she was very strict he had now idea he was right on the spot " no thanks i got it from here thank you Ms. Goodwitch for escorting me " he bowed his head politely with a smile he knew it would be fun to prank her later he didn't know if it was another trait he got from kurama but he liked pranking people that were a bit stuck up in his opinion.

Goodwitch smiled light pushing her glasses up a bit before she bows her head lightly " You are most welcome Mr. uzumaki " she said before turning and leaving him to be

Once alone again naruto walked through the lobby it was dark outside now and he knew bedtime was drawing near he walked going straight for the locker rooms when he then heard a voice call to him

" Hey naruto " called Ruby as she was sitting on a sleeping bag her sister yang right net to her in her own sleeping bag

Naruto waved back walking over to them unknowingly getting some stares from some of the other girls and giggles. Also some dark stares from some guys that were trying to show off their bods and thanks to naruto distracting the girls from them.

"Hey girls whats up?" he smiled at them standing and putting his hands in his pockets

" whats up with us? Whats up with you! What happened did they threaten you are you in trouble? " ruby asked worried her new friend was going to be kicked out

Naruto chuckled "heh nah Ozpin is a cool guy pretty chill about the whole thing" he smiled re assuring her before he smiled and then put his hands behind his head leaning back a bit

" Well that's good hate to see a hottie get thrown out " yang teased and winked before getting a pillow thrown in her face " Bah" he groaned before removing the pillow that was thrown by ruby

Naruto just chuckled " heh well nice seeing you girls got to hit the showers and figure out what i'm gonna do about sleeping arrangements " he chuckled

" need a shower buddy" yang asked with a tease she was a straight forward type of girl.

Naruto simply blushed and scratched the back of his head

"Yaaaaang" ruby called hitting her with another pillow

"What I have a bathing suit" she said with giggle before winked at naruto and dodged another pillow where ruby was getting these many pillows was a mystery.

Naruto chuckled "heh going to have to pass on that one thanks though "he smiled and walked to the showers naruto sighed thinking of home and how he was now in a new world having to learn new things he had no supplies to fit in this world and not to mention no money to buy said supplies. He sighed before getting out of the shower and drying himself off using some of Son goku's heat to finish drying him off thanks to having all tailed beast inside he could use each element and even some mixtures as well. He got dressed in his pants again but left his jacket off he could use that as a small blanket hell he's had worse left out in the cold when he was an orphan nothing but thin clothes and worn out shoes. He wasn't thinking when walking out with no shirt on his chiseled muscles out in the open his battle scars just added to the sex appeal. He was too busy thinking in his mind to notice the girls literally drooling at him as he walked some of the males growled in defeat.

Ruby blushed "oh my " she said before hearing a thump behind her seeing yang out cold a small nosebleed coming from her nose " Yang are you ok " she slightly panicked shaking her sister but to no use only one can barely fathom of what yang was dreaming of in her sleep right now.

Blake even had a small blush as she hid behind her book which happened to be called Ninjas of Love.

" **Hey brat you might wanna tone down the sex appeal unless you plan to be the father to multiple children"** Kurama spoke interrupting naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto blinked " what?" he said before he looked around and blushed seeing girls passed out and some being held back from jumping at him. "Oh. " he said with a chuckled before Jaune soon walked by and just like if they were all under some genjutsu they all just groaned and turned seeing jaune in his onsi bunny nightgown.

Naruto looked at jaune and had to hold back a laugh " heh jaune what are you wearing" he asked with a chuckle

Jaune looked at his pajamas " what .. Ladies love it" he winked and struck a pose at the girls who all groaned and laid down looking away

Naruto chuckled " sure they do well i will catch you later jaune" he smiled before he walking away naruto soon found himself a spot he used his shirt as a pillow before he wrapped the jacket around him he soon looked up at the ceiling the lights already off only the moon light light the room from the many windows. " well .. tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day" he spoke to himself before he smiled and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

AAAAAAND Done

Well i hope you all like his chapter and please go vote I know yang is being a little forward but i feel it just suits her character but will she have competition vote to find out :3

If harem i have Blake, Neo, Yang being in it

Well TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
